geffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yuka Ichinose/Character Episodes
Character Episodes for Yuka are now available. ---- Episode 1 - Unlocks after defeating the Kyuubi Sera had worked with a lot of people from the Far East, and each of those experiences she enjoyed right at the last minute. She learned a lot about these people and grew closer to them than she could have imagined. She assisted them in uncovering Blood Arts and using Blood Bullets, and had known the stories that keeps them on fighting. Each has their own unique reason, each has their own unique past. She had learned to understand that... and yet. "Soma isn't available for the time being." There was a bit of strain in the older woman's voice. "But he suggests I ask for your help... Captain." The last word appeared to have escaped rather reluctantly, as even the atmosphere around them felt a little too tense. Sera didn't make any kind of reply, busying herself with preparing her God Arc. Iris blue eyes watched her for a moment, before Yuka spoke again, "There are signs of an Aragami much more powerful than the Kyuubi that has been traced here in the Far East. I'm only out to gather data, but Soma thinks it's best to be cautious." The brunette huffed in slight irritation. "If it is an Aragami much more powerful than the Kyuubi, why aren't you letting Cradle handle it?" She asked, although there was no intention to offend the independent unit. "Aren't you all about searching for new Aragamis?" Yuka bit her lip. "Cradle is already too occupied with so many things, Sera. Lindow and Lenka handles the hunting. Soma deals with research. Alisa arranges everything satellite bases need. Kota assists in retaliation and trains rookies in the Far East. We aren't a very big group... yet, and we try to make do with this small team of ours. I can't go and push my responsibility into their hands." Her responsibility? "I want to make it up to you, Sera..." She continued. "The incident three years ago--" The BLOOD Captain flinched. "--I promised to take responsibility of it. Of course the Court of Inquiry has proven that I have nothing to do with it but still..." Her eyes were sad and forlorn, a bitter smile curling on her lips. "Those kids... and your brother." "So now you're hunting those that have turned." "Nova Cells possess power more than you can imagine. I've been studying them since the incident and I've only unveiled the tip of the iceberg. They stand in higher hierarchy than Retro Oracle Cells, in fact! You've seen what Hiro was able to do, haven't you?" She wasn't wrong. Sera hated being reminded of her brother's death, but pieces of that memory were valuable. She had seen that uncontrolled power at its weakest state, and it had been three years. How powerful have they grown now? "I don't want to talk about it," Sera hissed. "Let's get this over with." --! Mission Details0 ---- Episode 2 - Unlocks after Episode 1 Episode 3 - Unlocks after Episode 2 Category:Blog posts